


Будильник

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Лестрейду не нужен будильник. У него есть Шерлок.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	Будильник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374427) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



-Лестрейд.  
\- М-м-м...  
Теплое дыхание лежащего сзади человека коснулось его уха, и Лестрейд, вздохнув, поглубже зарылся в подушку, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. Сосед по кровати шевельнулся, обнимая его покрепче.  
\- Пять утра.  
Лестрейд пробормотал "спасибо" и с облегчением вздохнул: у него еще было немного времени, чтобы поваляться в постели. Он поближе придвинулся к партнеру, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от его тела. Отопление не помешало зимнему холоду проникнуть в квартиру, и воздух за одеялами был таким холодным, что за ночь у Лестрейда замерз кончик носа. К тому же он чувствовал, что бесконечно устал за последние несколько дней; той отвратительной усталостью, от которой все кости ныли, а руки и ноги становились тяжелыми и непроворотливыми. Ему казалось, что он лег в постель несколько минут назад, и когда он просто думал о предстоящем дне, ему уже становилось не по себе.  
Впрочем... Далеко не все в сегодняшнем дне было плохо. В конце концов, сегодня он проснулся в объятиях Шерлока, и такое начало дня было гораздо лучше того, что он обычно получал.  
От дыхания Шерлока, когда тот коснулся его шеи теплыми губами в легчайшем намеке на поцелуи, у Лестрейда на шее дыбом поднялись короткие волоски, и он вздрогнул, прижимаясь к Шерлоку теснее.  
\- Пять пятнадцать, - пробормотал тот, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
Черт. Уже?  
Лестрейд развернулся к нему, положил руку ему на бедро и прижался лбом к его подбородку. Шерлок обнял его, еще сильнее прижимая к себе, и Лестрейд снова задремал, очнувшись только когда его лба коснулись губы, и Шерлок произнес:  
\- Половина шестого.  
Твою ж мать.  
Сейчас ему было гораздо труднее вставать, чем раньше - сейчас, когда у него была такая хорошая причина подольше оставаться в постели; и он уже не так, как раньше, был рад раннему утру - в его жизни появилось нечто, ставшее более важным, чем работа. Но в эти последние несколько месяцев Шерлок был нетипично добр к нему, гораздо добрее, чем он того заслуживал, так что Лестрейд сделал над собой усилие, поднял голову с подушки, с трудом открыл глаза и пробурчал:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мне не нужна благодарность, - так же тихо ответил Шерлок. - Я всегда просыпаюсь гораздо раньше тебя и могу быть настойчивее, чем будильник, поэтому будет логичным, если именно я буду будить тебя по утрам.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Лестрейд, обнимая Шерлока за талию и притягивая его к себе. Он поудобнее устроил голову под острым подбородком Шерлока и добавил, - Хотя сегодня утром ты не слишком-то настойчив. Я никак не могу уговорить себя встать с кровати.  
Шерлок пошевелился, и вдруг к икрам Лестрейда прижались две холодные ступни. Тот несолидно завопил и оттолкнул Шерлока, в глазах которого, как отметил Лестрейд, светилось неподдельное веселье.  
\- Так было более эффективно?  
\- Это было жестоко.  
\- Что ж, я прошу за это прощения, - Шерлок потянулся к нему и поцеловал - легко, но нежно - после чего снова отодвинулся. - Но тебе все еще нужно вставать.  
\- С каких это пор ты стал так заинтересован в таких банальностях вроде моей работы и правил вежливости? - с насмешкой спросил Лестрейд.  
\- С тех пор, как я заметил, что нехарактерно привязался к тебе. Твоя работа важна для тебя, значит, она важна и для меня тоже, - Шерлок поднялся, и Лестрейд застонал, когда тепло стало исчезать из-под откинутых одеял. Похоже, теперь ему действительно придется встать. - Кроме того, когда ты уйдешь, я смогу воспользоваться твоей кухней для своих экспериментов.  
\- Я знал, что тут что-то не так, - проворчал Лестрейд, вставая и потягиваясь. Он провел ладонью по волосам и уже собрался идти в ванную комнату, когда Шерлок на секунду обнял его, прижавшись к его спине.  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал он в ухо Лестрейду и так же быстро отстранился.  
Шерлок почти вышел из комнаты, натягивая синий халат на свои худые плечи, когда Лестрейд смог обернуться и ответить ему вслед:  
\- Доброе, солнце мое.


End file.
